Mending Hearts
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Rebecca finally comes home to La Push, after her ex-husband has brutally abused her. She came back with her daughter, hoping to start over, but she didn't expect to find herself falling in love with her brother's best friend. R&R, please! Rated T for now, maybe will turn to Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody on fanfiction, as I bring you yet another story about Embry, but having imprint on someone else. Some of you may know about the character Rebecca, twin sister of Rachel and older sister of Jacob, who ran away from home and married a guy she'd met in Hawaii. I have read some stories on here about Embry and Rebecca, and some of them were really good, and after thinking about it for quite some time...I've decided I would write my own story about them.**

**I know that Rebecca is a minor character, and that she's twenty-one, while Embry is sixteen, but I thought it would be neat to see Jacob and Embry getting into fights, mainly because Embry has feelings for Rebecca or something like that.**

**So, without further ado, here is it...**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_La Push, Washington _

_Fall 2014-Present_

_(Third Person)_

A young woman was looking out the window, watching the colored leaves falling to the ground. Her husband was out working on one of their friends' houses, while she was at home with their four children.

She was busy on her computer, writing another novel after her first one became a huge success. Her reading glasses were on top of her head, while her raven black hair was placed in a partial ponytail. As she was typing away, her youngest child ran into her mother's study, holding a stuff animal that looked like a miniature wolf.

Her mother looked away from the computer screen when she felt her little toddler tugging on her long sleeve shirt. She lifted her baby girl up, causing her daughter to shriek in laughter. "Is that my sweet, little baby girl I see?" The mother ask, blowing raspberry kisses on her baby girl's cheek.

She was finally able to stop laughing, then rested the back of her head against her mother's chest in exhaustion, while the young woman ran her fingers through her daughter's dark curls.

"You okay, baby?" She asked her youngest daughter.

She'd nodded, and her mother kissed her forehead. Soon enough, her eldest daughter and her two sons came barging in, all three of them arguing with each other. Her two sons were arguing over a toy car, while her eldest kept complaining about the noise. She chuckled softly to herself, remembering how her mother would always had to deal with her and her siblings when they've fought with each other in the past.

Finally, she said to them, "I think it's time for quiet time, don't you think?"

The kids all started to scream "no," because usually that meant going to their room for a time-out, but their mother had a different plan. "Why don't you guys come with me into my room, and I'll tell you a story? Does that sound better?"

All but one of them immediately agreed, so she'd let the toddler down from her lap, watching the two-year-old walk with her two older brothers. Her eldest daughter, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she'd wanted to go with them or not. "Mom, I really don't want to hear another kiddie story. I'm too old for that."

Her mom stood up, wrapped one arm around her daughter as they've walked into the master bedroom. "I promise, this story will be very different, and it's definitely not a child story."

"Really?" One of her son asked once she'd entered the room.

"Yep, this story is nothing like you've ever heard of before."

The mother climbed onto the bed, with her two-year-old in her lap, her youngest son laying his head on her left arm, and her oldest sitting with her other son in her lap. "This story has action, adventure, magic, fear, and of course, romance. This story, is about two people, both with broken hearts, that were destined to be...foretold by a legend of an ancient tribal civilization that no one would've assumed to be possible..."

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

Driving in a rental car from the airport in Seattle, just to head a few hours down to La Push seems to be tiring, but it's something I had to do. Leaving Hawaii, where my soon to be ex husband was, with our six-month-old daughter sleeping in the baby carrier in the back, it was the most scary, yet the right thing to do.

I could still feel the stinging sensation from my black eye, after the way that Cayden treated me. I was grateful that he didn't hurt my precious Kennedy, but I was still fearful that he might hurt the both of us again.

The last place that I would've ever had thought of coming back to was here in La Push, but this feels like the only safest place I could ever be in, especially now under the circumstances that my daughter and I were in. I ran away from here, and now I'm back...not exactly what I had in mind, but there's a reason behind this.

When I was eleven, my parents took me, my twin sister Rachel and my younger brother out to port Angeles to see a movie. On our way there, everything was fine, but it was pouring down rain, and it was hard to drive on the road on a day like that. All of a sudden, a drunk driver was coming right in front of us, and we'd crashed into them. We were all immediately rushed over to the hospital, and my siblings and I were fine. My parents, on the other hand, weren't okay at all. My father ended up paralyzed from the waist down, and my mother was pronounced dead.

Ever since that day, our lives were never the same. My father had to adjust to being a single parent and being wheelchair bound, but he was the best father I've ever known. My siblings and I were still motherless, and losing my mother...it devastated me. I've became a wild child, and on the day after my high school graduation, I packed my things and left.

Remembering Robert Frost saying about two different roads, and choosing the less traveled by, I thought I did pick that road when I came to Hawaii and met and fell in love with beach surfer Cayden, but now I realized that I'm wrong. Making mistakes is a part of life, but what I do know is that my daughter was never a mistake.

Kennedy means everything to me, and I would never take back the day she was born, or even the day I found out I was pregnant. Now, being a single mother to a small, six-month-old, I can understand how my mother felt when she had me and my siblings. being a mother is a blessing, and it's the greatest joy in my life.

I'd finally arrived to my old family home and parked the car. I sat back in the seat and took in a deep breath. Wiping away the dried-up tears from my face, I was hoping and praying to my mother in hope that my family will forgive me. Finally, I opened the door and went to get sleeping Kennedy and carrying her in my arms, with one of my bags on a shoulder. I came to the front door, and hesitantly knocked on it.

After a couple of knocks, the door opened with Jacob and my father on the other side of it. "Hi," I said to them. "Can I stay here?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, or prologue of the story. I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first story. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue. **

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to post anything lately, but finals were taking a toll on me, and I'll be taking a summer class, but it's only two days a week. I'll try my best to update all of my stories when I can, but just know that if I haven't updated one of the stories, it's because I'm focused on my summer class, and I hoping to get a very good grade, because I'm retaking a class I've just finished spring semester. Thank you again for your support!**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

I slept on my old bed in my old room, while my daughter slept in the bassinet that I'd brought with us right next to me. I looked around the room, remembering the good things from my childhood. I found a picture of my mom with me and Rachel, picking flowers in the backyard together. I could feel a tear coming out of my eye, and quickly wiped it away with my fingers. "I miss you, Mom." I whispered, running my finger over the frame before setting it back down on the nightstand.

I grabbed the baby monitor and tiptoed out of the room, so that I wouldn't wake up Kennedy. I was about to go into the bathroom to freshen up, when I heard voices coming from downstairs, and it wasn't just my brother and my father, but my sister was there as well with her husband.

"Dad, can I see her?" Rachel asked him.

"Not now, honey. She's resting with the baby, let them sleep." Dad told her.

I went down the steps and sat down on one of them like I used to when I was a kid. I leaned my eyes and ears, as I watched them talking at the table in the kitchen. "I can't believe this happened. I mean, she said that everything was fine, but I never thought that it was all a lie." Rachel said, as her husband, Paul Lahote, begun to massage her neck. "Is she okay, at least?"

"She's fine, Rachel. She's frightened, but she's fine."

I could see Jacob fuming, and he was holding a glass of water in his hand, before he crushed it and it shattered into a million pieces. "I'm gonna kill that guy if he ever step foot on this reservation." Taylor said in a very scary yet calming voice.

"Jake, calm down, before you phase. You and I both know that we don't want Rebecca to be scared off, but she's in a fragile state right now, and she needs us now."

"Dad, none of this would've happen if she didn't left us."

"Are you gonna yell at me too, Jake? She wasn't the only one who left, y'know?"

"Well, at least you came back, Rachel. But Becks should've been here when we needed her the most."

"We, or you Jake? You know her reasons for leaving..."

"Yeah, but I have to stay here, anyways, and the both of you were the only people I would go for advice when it comes to girls and things like that. Becks was a second mother to me after Mom died, and when she left, I got angry, and the both of you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?!"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Yes it is! That's exactly what you meant!"

"That's enough!" My father yelled.

Rachel and Jacob soon became quiet, and I could see Paul looking very aggravated at Jacob for yelling at my sister. My father continues, saying, "Rebecca and Kennedy's lives are much more important that you two yelling at each other. I want you to stop behaving like children, and act your age! Look, I know seeing Rebecca in the traumatic state that she's in is frightening, but she needs us now, and as I am her father and yours, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my little girl. I would do the same for the both of you, if you were ever put in a place like hers. Now stop fighting and grow up, do I make myself clear?"

They've nodded, but Rachel looked toward my direction before I could move back up the stairs. She covered her mouth and gasped when she saw my bruises. "Oh my God!"

I tried to hide my face from her, but she ran toward me and hugged me very tightly, and I can hear her loud sobs from my ears. Soon, I broke down again, clinging to my sister. Jake soon joined us, holding both of us, followed by Rachel's husband and Dad. I was grateful to have my family with me now, but would I ever feel safe again?

I don't even know that answer, myself...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first story. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

Once I had finally calmed down, Rachel got me some herbal tea, while Dad was busying himself with Kennedy, bouncing her in his lap. Jacob and Paul left for work, but I could tell that they were mad at my ex husband for what he did to me.

The only thing that was keeping me grounded was Kennedy's coos and laughter every time my father would bounce her or make a silly face. She's all that matters now, and there's nothing in this world that could get in the way of that.

Rachel sat down next to me, handing me a cup, and sat down with her coffee. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I've been better, but thanks for the tea."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dad gave her a warning look, but she'd ignored it. "I'd rather not, not right now, anyways."

"But-"

"Rachel, let it go." My father said to her. "Rebecca is a strong, young woman. She has her own way of coping, and so do you. When she's ready to talk, she will."

"But Dad, Rebecca is in pain. She and Kennedy, you're firstborn granddaughter, were harmed by that monster. I can't just sit back and watch her crumble."

I was not in the mood to talk to anyone about it, not even to my twin. I knew it was a risk to take, but I was better off knowing that my family should never know all the gruesome details of the abuse I've endured, and even being raped. I set my mug down on the coffee table, asked my father and sister to watch Kennedy for a little while, and ran out through the kitchen door and into the forest.

I ran and ran for who knows how long, until I reached a mossy rock and sat down on it. I could feel rain coming down on me, but I didn't care at all. I'd cried my eyes out, cried in pain, guilt, and in depression. How could I be so foolish? I was an idiot for leaving the one place I grew up in, all because I'd missed my mother, and when I came to Hawaii, I thought I've found the one guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

I should've realized from the beginning that he was bad news, but I was a stupid, eighteen-year-old girl in love, and now I'm a twenty-three-year-old divorcée with a six-months-old daughter, and has been hurt physically and emotionally. It's hard for me to sleep at night sometimes, because of what happened, and I blame myself for it.

If I had seen the signs, I would've been safe, but I didn't. "God, what have I done!?" I shouted up into the sky. "First, you took my mother away from me, then you paralyzed my father from the waist down! And now, you had me leave my home and come back bruised and battered?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?! I deserve to die right here, right now!"

I cried some more, angry at God for doing this to me. My mother raised us Christians, but I gave up my faith in God on the day my mother died and my father was paralyzed from the waist down. I've never been so angry until that day, and I don't believe that God would ever forgive me now. He's already allowed me to get raped and physically abused, and there's no chance that I'll find security and love ever again.

"Rebecca?" I assumed it was Jacob or Paul looking for me, but when I turned around, my eyes met with those familiar, entrancing hazel eyes.

"Embry?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Embry)_

It's been a long time since I've seen Rebecca Black. I've known the Black family pretty much all of my life, and it was nice to have a family who cared about me, especially since I was dubbed "the bastard child" on the reservation.

My mom, Desiree, had me when she was only sixteen from a one-night stand, as what she told me when I asked her one time. She was kicked out of her family home after her parents found out about me, but she never regretted having me. My mom is the only person that's been there for me for my entire life, in both good and bad times, and I love my mother for that.

The Black's, however, were the closest people to me, and mostly because one of my best friends is Jacob Black. He, Quil Ateara, and I have been close ever since I could remember, but the strongest friendship I ever had with someone was with Rebecca. You see, Becca and I have always been close to each other when she used to live here; we laughed, played stupid, mindless video games just to see if we could beat our scores, and there were days where we would just talk.

We would always confine in each other about things that she couldn't tell her mother or her twin Rachel, but then again, she needed them a lot more than me, mainly because she was maturing into a woman, and even I would rather not hear about it until I've reached puberty.

Sadly, she wasn't able to confine in her mother anymore, after her mother got killed instantly in a car accident, while her father became paralyzed and ended up wheelchair bound. Rachel has tried to talk to her after her mother's funeral, but Becca wouldn't budge. I've tried to talk to her, but she shunned me, shunning everybody, actually.

By the time I was thirteen and she was eighteen, Rebecca finally talked to me again. Yes, it's been a long time since her mother's death, but I could understand why she needed space; she hadn't had time to heal from this tragedy, and I could see how much it's impacted on her. Unfortunately, I only had a few months to spend more time with her, because by the time she'd graduated, she was already gone the next day.

My heart broke after finding out from Jacob that she'd left. I knew that by the time I'd just turned thirteen, I had a crush on her...and it wasn't until the day she left that I realized that I've fallen in love with her.

I don't think I ever did stop loving her, but then again, I've found happiness in someone else. It was a little while after I'd started phasing, and of course there was Shannon, a very bright yet stubborn person I've ever met. I did fall for her, nonetheless, but there was one problem: she's not my imprint. Sam's not so sure about my relationship with Shannon, because she's not my soul mate, but I still care about Shannon, and I do think I love her...well, at least I thought I did.

* * *

I was finishing up with patrol, when I heard someone crying. It wasn't far from where I was, so I thought I should check it out. With every steps I took, I could feel my heart beginning to tug a bit.

Ignoring the tugging feeling, I'd finally found the person who was crying. All of a sudden, I was frozen, because once the source of the tears had turned, everything changed once I saw those familiar eyes.

She looked so different, but so much more beautiful than I've ever imagined. Rebecca was back, and now I know the reason for my heart tugging the way it did: she was my imprint, my other half, and my soul mate.

Everything and everyone that I had built a connection with throughout my lifetime had disappeared, because Rebecca became my gravity, my shooting star, and the core of the earth for me.

"Embry?" She said to me, once she'd recognized me.

"Becca, you're back?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around me, sighing both happily and sadly. I held her tightly, but not too tight, reveling in the fact that she's back. I noticed something was off, so when I'd pulled her back, I noticed she had a black eye. I ran my fingers lightly over the bruise, and I noticed she was leaning into my hand.

I was so afraid of hurting her, that I started to back away. She brought me back to her and said, "Embry, I'm okay."

I didn't let her speak another word, and brought her back to me and held her a little tighter, afraid to let her go. I'll kill the guy who hurt her, I swear I will! Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like I'll be the only one killing someone...because I know Shannon will kill me when she realizes that I'm going to break up with her.

Imprinting is one crazy universe!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Embry)_

I walked Rebecca back to her home, holding her to my side. "I'm glad you're back home, Becca. We really missed you when you left." I told her truthfully.

She smiled up at me and replied, "I missed you too, Embry."

I couldn't help myself when I smiled back at her. Once we'd reach her home, I saw Billy and Rachel sitting on the porch, with a baby in Rachel's arms. Rebecca turned back to me and said, "Uh Embry, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Okay?" Rebecca walked up the steps to the porch, taking the baby from Rachel, and brought the baby with her. She stood in front of me and said, "Embry, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Kennedy. Kennedy, can you say hi? Say hi, baby."

I smiled at Becca and her daughter. I bent down to Kennedy's level and smiled at her, then with Rebecca's permission, I took Kennedy into my arms. Kennedy looked a lot like Rebecca, with her dark curls and beautiful smile, but the one thing that made her stand out from her mother was her green eyes, while Rebecca's eyes were more hazel with some specks of orange in it. "She's beautiful," I told Rebecca.

"Thank you, Embry." Rebecca replied, as she tickled Kennedy, who began to coo and giggle, leaning into my warmth. I looked down at Rebecca, and through her eyes, I could see us being together in the future, married with kids. Even holding Kennedy in my arms, I thought of her as my own. Anything or anyone that's a part of Rebecca, I would love them regardless, and I already love Kennedy.

"What the hell?" I turned around and found Jacob watching all that has happened. I quickly handed Kennedy back to Rebecca and whispered, "Go inside,"

"What?"

"Rebecca, just trust me and go with Rachel and Billy."

"But-"

"Just go, go!"

Rebecca ran inside with Kennedy, Rachel following close behind. Billy stayed behind, shouting at Jacob, "Son, Embry's your friend. Don't do something you'll regret!"

"What did you do?" Jacob asked angrily, stalking around me.

"Jake, you know I can't control it."

"Embry, she just came home, with her daughter. She was abused by her ex-husband, and now you chose to imprint on my sister? Are you kidding me?!"

"Jake, it's not like that." I tried to explain to him, but he started to push me pretty hard continuously. "Jake, stop! I care about her."

"No, you're just the same as Paul when he imprinted on Rachel. You're just planning on seducing my sister, when you're seeing someone else!"

I nearly attacked Jacob, before Rebecca ran toward us and separated us by pushing us on our chests. "STOP IT!" She shouted at us.

Jacob and I were still growling at each other, but feeling Rebecca's hand on my chest almost felt like I was drunk or something. She was my drug, my intoxicating drug that I can't stop thinking about...the one thing I want more than anything.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Jacob shouted at me, snapping me out of my thoughts completely.

"Okay, enough!" Billy yelled from the porch. "Jacob, Embry, both of you get away from each other now!"

Jacob took off in one direction immediately, but I stood by Rebecca. She pleaded for me to stay, but knowing that it wasn't ideal if Jacob came back, I ran in the other direction.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

******And I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

Watching Embry and Jacob bickering like they did earlier, really baffled me. I mean, they've been best friends ever since they were little, and now this? I went back inside to check on Kennedy, who was crying in Rachel's lap. "Aw, sweetie." I cooed, taking her in my arms and shushing her.

"It's okay, you're okay." I whispered again, walking around the room with her. She finally began to quieted down, and finally fell into an exhausted sleep. I placed her in her makeshift crib, and turned to Rachel and asked, "Do you know what happened out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Embry and Jake. I mean, I've never seen them like that, arguing, nearly attacking each other."

"They're boys, it's not a big deal." She replied, as she gently brushed Kennedy's soft curls to the side.

"But it's our little brother and his friend. I mean, he didn't mind me and Embry hanging out when we were younger. But now this? What happened?"

"You mean, you haven't figured it out?"

I looked at her in confusion, and she continued. "Embry has a crush on you. He'd liked you since we were younger."

"What? There's no way, I mean. He could never like me that way, and how could he?" It couldn't be true, because I was nothing but trouble back then, and I still am now.

"He has always liked you, and apparently, it never went away."

Was she telling the through about Embry's feelings for me? I'm the worse girl to ever have anyone fall for, and it's not a good thing to keep leading him on like this. I don't want anything to happen to him, if my ex husband finds out, only because I care too much about Embry to let him get hurt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

******And I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

It was later that night after Rachel told me about Embry's little crush on me. I was heading for a walk over to First Beach, where I found a bonfire being held for Jake and his friends. I saw Embry there as well, and once I caught his eyes, I forgot what I was going to talk to him about.

He smiled and walked over to me, pulling me behind a boulder, so no one could see us. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, Embry, I need to talk to you about something." I said to him.

"What?"

"Well, how do I explain this? Um, I'm getting a divorce, and now, I don't think it's a good idea for me to get into another relationship so quickly."

Embry looked at me like I have four heads, so I continued. "Look, I know how you feel about me, and although I'm flattered, I'm just not ready to commit myself to another relationship, when I'm technically still married. Y'know, I never thought coming back here, I would see you looking all grown up, so hot...and um...I'm rambling now. That's my worse trait, which should be another reason I shouldn't be dating anyone now, because I'm a mess, and I have my daughter to focus on, and-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Embry kissed me. I couldn't believe that he was kissing me, and yet, I was yearning for it. He ran his fingers through my hair, as I rested my hands on his biceps, pulling him closer toward me. I could feel my back pressing against the boulder, as he came in closer to me. Finally, he pulled away, then kissed my forehead and whispered, "If you didn't want me, you wouldn't have kissed me back."

Embry then walked away, leaving me to lean against the boulder, with my shaky hands to my lips. What the hell just happened?!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

******Now, it's coming down to the wire, and soon, the first story for this collection will be written. I've added another story to the list as well, and although "The Story of Eros and Psyche" is in the lead, there is a new opportunity to select the first three stories that you would like to be read first. It doesn't matter what order they go in, but I would really like to see how many are interested in reading this. Plus, this will give everyone the chance to select their favorite fairytale to be read first. After the first three stories are written, I will randomly pick whatever is left, and yes, I will still take more submissions until there's no more left to write.**

******And I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

For the past few days, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss Embry and I had shared together. I don't know what was happening to me, because now, all I want is him. Every night, I would have dreams of him doing more than kissing me, and every time I woke up, I would always look to the other side of my bed, hoping he would be there. I don't get why I have this strong hold of Embry in my life, but parts of me is fearful that something bad might happen to him if my ex finds out about us.

I keep looking in the mirror from time to time, hoping to see a bruised, terrified girl, when now, all I see is me, what I used to be, and what I will forever be: happy. It's been a long time since I've smiled to anyone that wasn't Kennedy or my family, but Embry made me smile again, and I am so happy that he did that for me. I think I'm finally starting my life all over again, in a whole new light.

I was dancing around the kitchen, heating up some baby food and cream of wheat for Kennedy, who was sitting in her car seat on the table. I was swaying my hips from side to side, as the radio played ABBA's "Dancing Queen." I didn't notice anyone walking in, since Dad was out fishing with Charlie and Jake was out doing who knows what. Kennedy was giggling from her seat, waving her hands wildly for my attention, as I continued to dance. When the food was warm and good enough to eat, I went to take them to the table, only to find Embry leaning by the door frame of the kitchen door. "Oh," I said, setting Kennedy's breakfast on the table. "I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see Kennedy smiling at her mommy, who was dancing so beautifully." Embry said, walking in and tickling Kennedy's tummy, causing her to shriek in laughter. "Why isn't Kennedy sitting in a high chair?"

"She hates eating from a high chair. Anyways, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Jake or my dad, they're not here."

"I'm not here for them, I'm here for you."

I sat down and started feeding Kennedy, and Embry sat down next to me after grabbing an apple from the fridge. "Look Embry, about what happened that night..."

"What about it?"

"Well, I have no idea what happened, so why don't we pretend it never happened."

"What if I don't want to forget about it?" I looked at Embry for a moment, but quickly turning away, not wanting to get lost in his eyes again.

"I think it's not a good idea for us to get together, especially when I'm going to file for divorce from my soon-to-be-ex-husband. I don't think it's a good thing, because if something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do."

Embry rubbed his hand over my neck in a soothing way, and said, "You really are afraid of him, aren't you?"

"I never been so scared in my life, until now. He never hurt me before when we met, and I don't understand why he did it now. What did I do to deserve this, Embry?"

"He's not going to hurt you, I won't let that happen."

"Embry, you can't stop him."

Embry shook his head, and took my hand in his. He gently ran his fingers over my knuckles, before kissing them and said, "Becca, no matter what happens, I'll always be here to protect you and Kennedy."

"Why do you care so much about me and Kennedy, when you deserve to be with someone who's closer to your age, and who wants the same thing you do?" I asked him.

He placed his free hand on my bruised cheek that was now turning yellowish, tenderly stroking it. "You have no idea how I feel about you, and I already love Kennedy. She's a part of you, and she deserves every ounce of love because of that. Plus, in my eyes, you're still that eighteen-year-old girl who I'm still in love with."

He loves me? I knew that he liked me from what Rachel told me, but love? I was so speechless, but I knew I felt something for him...I just didn't know what it was. On impulse, I leaned in and kissed him, caressing his warm, scruffy face in my hand. He stroked his thumb along the pulse of my neck soothingly, before pulling away, since Kennedy was watching us. "I know this might be too early, but, do you wanna go out sometimes?"

I smiled and said, "Yes."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

That night, Embry decided to take me and Kennedy to a carnival up in Port Angeles. I pushed Kennedy in a stroller, as she was babbling away with a pacifier in her mouth. Embry walked beside me, with his hand on my waist, as he guided me through the crowd. In my mind, if Embry and I were married, and we had more kids together, along with Kennedy, this would be the life I would want to live in.

We were having so much fun together, playing games and doing some kiddie rides for Kennedy, that I started to feel normal again. Embry was so sweet, and so amazing, and I never wanted this night to end...never.

We were about to leave, when I caught sight of the Ferris Wheel. I smiled at Embry, begging him to take the three of us on it. Finally, he agreed, and helped take Kennedy out of her stroller and carried her over. He was so doting, and he looked so handsome with a baby in his arms. Luckily, the seats had a closed-door, with a window opening on one side, but it was still safe for us to go in. I went in first, then took Kennedy in my arms and Embry followed in. We fastened our seatbelts, with Kennedy sitting in between us. Since there wasn't any light on, Embry turned on his phone, which made Kennedy's eyes widen as she tried to grab for the phone so she could suck on it. I gave her the pacifier, and grateful that she was relaxed during the ride.

Our cart finally stopped at the top as more people got on, and I could see the fireworks shooting off from the distance. Luckily, it wasn't too close to us, so Kennedy didn't seem faze by the sound. I ran my fingers through Kennedy's curls, as she began to fall asleep in between us. Embry and I looked at each other, and he said, "You're amazing, Becca."

I looked back down at my sleeping baby, and replied, "Well, Kennedy means everything to me. I'd do anything for her."

"I know, and I would do whatever it takes to make both you and her happy."

I looked back up at Embry, and smiled softly. "Y'know, this might sound weird, but when we were walking together through the carnival tonight...I had this feeling that it should've been real."

"It could be, Becks."

I shook my head, feeling tears streaming down my face. "It's not, Embry. Who are we kidding that this could work out? I mean, this is going to be so hard on us, with my ex husband in all of this."

He gently touched my cheek, wiping the tears away. "I'm not going anywhere, Rebecca. No matter what your ex does, I'm not backing down on this relationship. I love you."

He said he loved me, so soon...but I guess that explains why he had feelings for me in the past. "You love me?"

He grinned at me and nodded. "I do, Rebecca."

I couldn't stop the smile that was stretching across my face, as I leaned in to kiss him, with my daughter sleeping safely between us and the fireworks shooting in the distance.

* * *

My dad wasn't going to be home tonight, because he was going to hang out with his fishing buddies. As I walked in the door with Kennedy sleeping on my shoulder, Embry followed close behind as I walked into my bedroom.

I laid Kennedy down in her crib that Jacob was kind enough to make, then turned back to Embry, who was waiting out in the hallway. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You didn't have to come in if you didn't want to."

"But I did want to." Embry said, as he pulled me into his warmth. "I wanted more time with you."

I laughed softly, then leaned up to kiss him. I felt my back meeting with the wall, as one of his hands rested a few inches away from my head. With each kisses, I could feel myself fall even harder for him, but I don't want to tell him how I feel, because I'm still confuse with my feelings.

During our little make-out session against the wall, I could feel both of our desires to be even closer to one another. I started to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt, as he lifted me off the ground. On instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist, ripping his shirt open.

I ran my fingers over his chest, as he moved his mouth down my neck and collar-bone. Eventually, he moved his lips down to the center of my chest after taking my shirt off. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging on the nape of his neck once he kissed me again. I moaned, "Embry,"

"Oh, Becca..." He growled softly, running his hands up and down my sides. He pressed his body closer to me, as my back was still plastered against the wall. Suddenly, there was someone who was banging on the door. Embry quickly pulled away, and I could see the nervousness in his eyes, and before I could say anything, I heard "Rebecca, I know you're in there! Get out here now!"

I could feel a lump in my throat, because my ex husband was on the other side of the door...and now he found me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Warning: may contain abuse scenes, mild adult languages, and some smut. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

I started to feel a lump in my throat, as my ex kept banging the door from outside. Embry looked really angry and said in a low voice, "Rebecca, go to your room with Kennedy and locked the door."

"Embry, I'm not letting you face my ex husband." I told him, as I tried to get him to look at me.

When he finally looked at me, he kissed me swiftly and said, "Just go in there, please. I'll knock three times so that you know it's me, once the coast is clear, okay?"

He kept banging even harder, calling my name. I looked back at Embry and kissed him again before I went into my room. I locked the door tightly, then bolted the windows closed and closed the curtains. I took Kennedy into my arms, and kissed her forehead, as I tried to listen in on the conversation.

My ex sounded drunk and very angry, and I could hear him throwing things all over the place. Kennedy was about to cry, but I popped a pacifier in her mouth while trying to remain calm. Suddenly, I heard a crash, and then grunting sounds, and finally, I heard a gun shot. Oh God please, let Embry be okay.

I heard some more noises, but then I heard three knocks on the door. Please let that be Embry, oh please let it be him.

I went to the door with Kennedy in my arms, and opened it to see that Embry was okay. "Hey, you girls alright?" He asked, but I felt so overwhelmed to even bother saying anything. I pulled Embry into my arms and held him as close to us as I possibly could. Embry wrapped his arms around the both of us, kissing Kennedy's forehead, and then mines. He could feel that I was shaking, and whispered, "It's okay, everything's fine. He's not coming back, and if he does, I'll kill him for hurting you and Kennedy."

I pulled him down and kissed him again, never wanting him to let us go, and I said, "I love you,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue.**

******I have a couple more new stories that are now in the making, but at the moment, I am having some sort of poll. It is a Twilight crossover with two TV Shows, one of which I have tried writing before then took it down, the other show that was actually cancelled, but so fascinating. At the moment, I'm trying to get contestants for one of the story, while also trying to have some sort of poll for the star character of the story, before I post the next poll for the other story, as well as hopefully finding some new characters to add to the contestant list. If you're interested in checking it out, please look for "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," and there will be some more information in there. I hope you will enjoy it once I get started writing it, once I have some help with it. I know that it might seem like I'm asking for much, but I'm really not. Thank you very much for the support!**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

We had finally placed Kennedy back down to sleep when Embry took me into his arms again and laid me in my bed. We were holding onto each other, kissing and nipping, as our clothes came falling off and we were soon together. Embry leaned his forehead against mines, as we were both only in our undergarments, and whispered, "I love you so much, Becca. I have waited for so long to be with you like this."

I tried to shut him up, but he stopped me to say, "Rebecca, I have to tell you something about me. It's very important that you listen to me."

I shook my head and kissed him again, pulling me back into my arms again. "Later," I spoke softly to him. "Right now, I need you to take me...right here, in every single way."

Embry was about to pull away, but when I stroked him, he kissed me hard again, and we went at it for hours on end into the night.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find Embry sleeping next to me, both of us naked and basking in each other's warmth. I love this man, more than anything in the world, and I slept with him more than once last night and earlier before we fell asleep two hours ago. I could hear the steady beating of his heart, as well as the rain pounding against the bedroom windows. I placed a light kiss over where his heart was beating, and soon he woke up. "Argh, we've already had nine rounds of sex, and you want to go at it again?" He mumbled, holding me tightly to him.

I propped my chin on his chest, smirking at him. "Well, to be honest, I just wanted to say good morning...and that I love you."

He smiled and kissed me, turning us over on the bed, so that he was on top of me. He moved his lips down my neck, nipping and loving it with his talented mouth. I could feel my body shuddering underneath him, bringing his lips to mines again as he said, "I love you, so much."

I kissed him, flipping him over again, and started giving him a hickey, as he tried to talk to me. "Becks...I uh...oh God, there's something I have to tell you."

"Mmhmm,"

"You remember how your dad used to tell you stories about the legends and all that?"

"Uh huh," I said into his neck again, not really interested in paying attention to him.

"Well, uh...they're true." I stopped what I was doing and started hovering overtop of him.

I wasn't sure if he was joking, but the look on his face said otherwise. "What?"

"I have super hearing, super speed, and heightened sense. I turn into a wolf, and I, along with some others, are destined to protect the people and the tribe. Everything about your heritage is true, you gotta believe me when I'm not lying about something like this."

I shook my head, and got off of him, grabbing a long shirt that was nearby and put it on. "That's not funny, Embry. That's really isn't funny at all."

"Rebecca, I would never lie to you about something like this."

"Then why did you tell me, and my father didn't?"

"Because it wasn't his story to tell; it was mines."

"Why did you have to tell me about this?"

He ran his hands through his disheveled hair and answered, "You remembered the story of the Third Wife? How she sacrificed herself for Taha Aki to the Cold One, after her son was killed?"

"Of course, it was my favorite story from the legends, even though it ended on a sad note."

"We do this thing called 'imprinting,' when we find that one person we were made for. Kind of like finding our soul mate, in a quicker way. All of a sudden, it's not gravity that's holding you to the planet, it's her. You would do whatever it takes to protect and love your soul mate, and be whatever she needs you to be."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Embry took my hands in his, and placed a tender kiss on each knuckles. He looked at me, with those beautiful dark eyes and said, "You are my soul mate, Rebecca. You're my imprint..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot to me to hear how many people like my writing and wants me to continue. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I will say that I had major tests and exams to take for biology last week and on Monday this week. Now that I have just finished them, I can spent my remaining parts of the summer before I go back for fall semester to write as much as I can! I have to wait to find out my grade for biology tomorrow, but if I pass with at least a B or a C average, I don't have to worry about retaking the class again...but if I have to retake it again, that would mean that I would have to stay an extra semester (though that was my initial plan before I transfer from community college to a four-year school), focusing primarily on biology again. **

**I thank you for your support, and I am now giving you a special gift by posting new chapters to the current stories that's been up for a long time, and new stories as well, so keep a look out for them! ****Thank you again, my fellow readers and friends, and happy reading!**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

"What do you mean by that, Embry?" I asked him. How could he say something that isn't true? There's no possible way that I could be his soul mate or imprint or whatever it was that he said to me.

"You are my imprint, which means that you're my everything. Imprinting on someone is just like finding your soul mate or your one true love, but much stronger. When you see her, your whole life changes and all of a sudden it's not gravity that's holding you down; it's her. You would do whatever it takes to protect her, love her, treasured her the way that she should...and you would want to make her happy, nonetheless."

"Why are you telling me this now? And I'm still not understanding how I'm your 'gravity.'"

He held my hands firmly in his, staring deep into my eyes and said, "You are my everything, Rebecca. You and Kennedy are, you gotta believe me when I say that I love you more than life, itself."

I started to back away from him, not wanting to believe that all of this is real. If this is real, then this could mean that he was forced into this world to be a wolf and to even love me. What if he never did love me? What if it was all a lie? "Embry, you're lying."

He cradle my face in his hands, trying to get me to look at him but I couldn't bear to do so. "Rebecca, I am so completely in love with you. I would never lie to you about something like this."

"I think you should go," I said to him, grabbing the rest of my clothes and quickly putting them on.

"Rebecca, don't do this. The imprint...we can't be away from each other. It will hurt us more than you'll ever know, Rebecca."

I threw his clothes at him, then opened the bedroom door. "Embry, get out."

"Rebecca, I-"

"Get out, now." Embry nodded toward the outside of the door, to where I saw Jacob and my father both standing on the other side of it. My father had a stern look on his face while holding a sleeping Kennedy in his lap, but Jacob was fuming.

Jake marched into my room and pushed Embry against the wall, holding him by the throat. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from her, and what do you do, you sleep with her!"

"Jake, I love her." Embry breathed out, but Jake kept squeezing his throat. I ran over to them and started pulling on Jacob's arm, but he wouldn't loosen.

"Jake, stop. Let go of him, please."

Jake glanced over at me, and back at Embry, before releasing him. "Get the hell out of my house, and stay the hell away from my sister!"

"Jake, she knows about all of it! She already told me to leave!"

"You told her?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"She deserved to know the truth about this life, she had every right to know!"

"You should have never told her, Embry!"

"That's enough!" Dad shouted, causing Kennedy to wake up crying. I quickly took Kennedy into my arms and tried to calm her down as best I could, while Dad continued. "Jacob, Rebecca is a part of this world whether you like it or not. Embry and Rebecca are made to be together, and they have their own issues to deal with, not you having to get in the way of it! Jacob, you are my son and I love you, but whether you like it or not, Embry will become a part of the family one day. Deal with it!"

"Dad, she doesn't deserve to be with a bastard child!" I gasped, and looked over at Embry, who was fuming. Dad started wheeling out of the room and yelled for me to run into his. Before I could, I saw Embry tackle Jacob and I saw their bodies trembling. I let out a scream, causing Embry to look up at me and Kennedy before Jacob pushed him down the stairs and suddenly transformed into a wolf. Now I can see and understand what Embry was trying to tell me, and even though I am scared, I am also in love with him. I still do love Embry, more than anything else in the world. Dad called out my name, snapping me out of my gaze as I rushed inside the room and shut the door.

I looked over at my Dad and burst out crying. "Daddy, he was telling the truth."

"Yes he was, sweetheart." Dad replied, as I sat in his lap with a now sleeping Kennedy and cried into his shoulder. Embry meant how he felt about me, and he was telling me the truth about all of it. He wanted to be a part of my life and Kennedy's as well, and I just let him go. What have I done?

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your support throughout this story, even though it will be ending pretty soon. **

******I do have an announcement to make: next Wednesday, I will be going back to school, and since I'm also working extra hours at work as well, my time on here will be limited on certain days. I will try my best to write at least a chapter for each story when I get the chance, so please bear with me through this.**

******Also, please check out "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon. Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

I'd never left my room for several days after what happened with Embry, and I regret what I did to him. I told him I loved him, and once I found out about his secret, I kicked him out. I never forgave Jacob for what he did to him, and believe me, he tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't budge. I felt so miserable without him, and it's hard not being able to see Embry and seeing him smile at me and Kennedy all the time. He does love my daughter, and me, and I just let him go because I got scared of what might happen to him.

During my time in seclusion, I had Rachel and Paul take Kennedy home with them for a couple of days, knowing that they wanted to practice being parents with her for when they have one of their own, which hopefully will be soon. As I was lying in my bed all day, I kept thinking about what I should do. Should I go over to Embry's place and tell him I'm sorry, or should I stay and wallow in self-pity.

I never felt like this before, and it's been so long since I have. I am more terrified now than I ever have before. I rubbed my tear-stained cheeks when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I called out in a weak voice.

My father rolled into the room, as I sat up on the bed. "Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling?"

I wanted to say that I was fine, but I wasn't, and my tears betrayed me. He took my hand closest to him in his own and gently rubbed it. "Rebecca, honey, if your mother was alive, she wouldn't want you moping around like this. She would tell you to go after the man who you love, and not wallow in self-pity."

"Daddy, I don't think that he'll ever forgive me after what just happened. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for it, and look at me. I'm a complete, utter mess!"

"Rebecca Elizabeth Black, stop all of this nonsense and listen to what I have to say, okay?!" My father commanded. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You have learned from your mistakes, and you have grown up completely. Believe me, everyone makes mistakes...even your mother and I did. When we were just engaged, we'd found out that we were having you and your sister. I wasn't sure if I was ready to become a father, but your mother always told me that this may have not been planned, but it's worth it in the end. Embry is a good man, and he loves you and Kennedy dearly. You need to take a chance and tell him that you understand and are ready for whatever life takes you two."

"But, what if something happens to him that I can't handle? What if I run away from him, because I'm afraid of what happened to me before may happen to me again?"

"Rebecca, you are a strong, smart, beautiful woman...know that Embry will always protect you and your daughter, because he loves you two more than anything. He hasn't been able to have a normal life or a family, because he never knew his father. Now, imprinting on you and spending time with Kennedy, gave him the opportunity to not only fall in love with you, but also be a father to a little girl who needs him the most as much as she needs her own mother."

He loves me and would always protect me and my daughter, and I was so stupid to kick him out like that. I thank my father before quickly getting ready and fixing my face. After spending fifteen minutes of getting ready, I headed out to the car and drove over to Embry's house. I remembered where it was, mostly because Jake would always asked me or Rachel to take him and Quil over to Embry's house when we were younger.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I finally parked out on the street. This was a moment of truth for me, and I don't know what to say or what to do to get him to understand what I'm thinking and for him to know that I still love him regardless. Trying to understand the concept is still scary, but even though he's a man who can turn into an animal...he's still human and is still a loving man who I love with all of my heart. I took a deep breath and got out of the car and went to knock on the front door.

It took awhile to get someone to answer it, but once the door opened, I saw a distraught Embry on the other side of it. I did this to him, and I would never forgive myself for hurting him like this. "Rebecca?" He said, wasn't convinced that I was standing right in front of him.

I wanted to say I was sorry, and beg for his forgiveness, but instead I kissed him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him with all the love pouring out from my heart into that one kiss. He didn't do anything at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Once we'd pulled away, I didn't notice that I was crying again until he wiped away a stray tear with the pad of this thumb. "I'm so sorry, Embry...for everything. I shouldn't have let that happen to you; you deserved better than what happened before."

He shut me up by kissing me again, then he whispered, "It doesn't matter, Becks. What matters now is that you and I are here, together again. I love you so much, and I never stop loving you."

Hearing those words brought joy into my heart, as I kissed him again. Pretty soon, he pulled me inside the house and closed the front door...leaving us to making up all over again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your support throughout this story, even though it will be ending pretty soon. **

******Also, please check out "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon, as well as "The Rose Saga Announcement". Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Rebecca)_

Rain pattered against the window of Embry's bedroom, as he kissed me lightly. I was feeling so alive again, and wanting him closer to me felt more surreal. He pulled away and left his lips against my forehead, while I traced my fingers over his tattoo repeatedly. I felt so happy for the first time in a long time, being in his arms and giving him all of me. He smiled down at me and whispered, "You're beautiful,"

"You're lying, I don't look any good with bed head after having sex with you over and over and over."

He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. "You're always beautiful to me, Rebecca. You always have and always will be beautiful to me,"

I grinned at him, before kissing him again. "I love you, Embry."

"I love you, too." He whispered, dragging his mouth across my cheek and rested it upon the slope of my neck. Before anything could happen, there was a thud that hit the top of the roof. Embry and I looked up at the ceiling, and I could see that Embry's eyes held fear in them.

"What was that?" I asked him in a small, quiet voice.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a good sound." Embry got up from the bed and quickly put on some cut-off shorts. He threw his shirt at me and said, "Stay here, I'm going to go check it out."

"Embry," I started to say, but he came over and kissed me.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mines and whispered, "I'll be back, I promise. Just stay here and call your brother and Sam, I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

I nodded my head, as he went out. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed the first number I could find. On the third rang I heard a voice I needed to hear, _"Hello?"_

"Rachel, it's me. I need you to get Paul, Jake and Sam, and send them to Embry's place."

_"Becks? What's going on?"_

"I think there's an intruder on his roof, and I don't think it's human."

_"Becks, don't worry, Paul overheard the conversation and he's on his way with the rest of the pack. Everything is going to be fine,"_

"Rach, I'm so scared." I muffled out in a weak voice.

_"Rebecca, you're going to be fine. Embry would never let anything happen to you, and you know it."_

Before I could say anything else, I saw a shadow appearing on the side of the roof from the window. I was speechless, because I noticed the shadow anywhere. _"Rebecca? Rebecca, are you there?"_

I didn't get to say anything, because his fist collided with the glass of the window. I dropped the phone onto the floor, as the figure made his way through the broken window. He was glowing, that's for sure, but it wasn't even a human anymore...because he was now a monster. "Hello, sweetheart..."

_"Rebecca? Are you there? Hello?"_

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You didn't think I wouldn't find you here, now did you? You should know by now that you will never be able to ever escape me."

_"Rebecca, are you okay?"_

"You shouldn't be here,"

"It's too late, because now, you will be my mate, or I will have no choice but to kill your precious pup...and our child."

"You will never, ever, touch them!"

"I won't, only if you will willingly come with me and let me turn you."

_"Rebecca, what's going on? Please pick up, I'm begging you!"_

"Please, don't do this. This isn't you! You're not the same man who I fell in love with a long time ago, and you're not that man anymore."

"Sweetheart, I am still your husband, so at least I am still legally that, aren't I?"

"No, you've lost that title when you started to hit me and physically abused me. How could I ever allow myself to be anywhere near you, and I will not let Embry or Kennedy anywhere near you!"

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled on it tightly. "You are mines to own, and I refuse to ever let you out of my sight...never again."

I pushed against him and said, "You will never, ever, own me!" I made a dash to the door, but he beat me to it and wrapped his hand around my throat, nearly choking me.

"You can run, sweetheart, but you can't hide from me." He started to laugh slyly, then he tossed me over his shoulder. We were soon flying out of the shattered window and into the wilderness, as I cried out Embry's name. I wasn't sure if he could hear me, but I did know that Rachel might have heard everything that had happened until he took me away. My life is now in danger, because my ex-husband is now a vampire and wants my blood...oh Embry, please save me before it's too late!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again, Dreamcatcher94**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your support throughout this story, even though it will be ending pretty soon. **

******Also, please check out "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon, as well as "The Rose Saga Announcement". Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Embry)_

Rebecca was taken away from me, kidnapped by a vampire...I am furious, angry, and I want him dead. I want to rip him to pieces, and I want him to burn in hell. I have already lost her once before, and I just lost her again...when I get her back, I won't let her go. I was at the Black's house, staring into a trance, as the pack were conversing with one another about how to save Rebecca. Billy was in his wheelchair, with Rachel sitting and holding Kennedy in her arms.

"We have no idea where she is, so how can we find her?" Sam asked Jake.

"Look, she could still be out there, right? I mean, her scent is strong enough for us to find her, isn't it?"

They all started to shake their heads, and Paul said, "Her scent isn't really strong enough anymore, and we don't know how to trace it at all."

"We can't just give up, right? She's my sister, for crying out loud!" Jake's scream woke up Kennedy, who then started to cry. Rachel tried to shush her, but it wasn't working; Kennedy knew that Rachel wasn't her mom, and even I could tell by her cries. I got up and took Kennedy from her, carrying her into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle for her. Kennedy's hands held onto my shirt, as I warmed up her bottle. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and spoke softly to her, "Your mommy will be home soon, sweetie. I love you and your mommy very much, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back. Once I bring her home, I'm going to make her my wife and you my daughter, what do you think?"

Kennedy smiled up at me and babbled, causing me to laugh and placed raspberry kisses on her plump cheeks. Suddenly, I heard a phone ring, and looking to the side, it was Rebecca's cell that she'd left here at her house before coming to see me. I picked up the phone, and saw "Unknown" on the Caller ID, and answered it. _"Well, you must be Rebecca's plaything, aren't you."_

I was fuming with anger, but remained calm for Kennedy's sake. "Who is this?" I gritted out on the phone.

_"Oh, I'm Rebecca's husband, and I believe you're the one who ruined everything for me and my family."_

_"Embry, don't listen to him!"_ I heard Rebecca's voice coming from the other end of the phone as well, causing my heart to swell.

"Rebecca? Let me talk to her!"

_"Oh, I don't know if I should let you do that. You already have my daughter with you, so why should I let you talk to my wife, anyways?"_

"She's not your wife anymore, and you better let me talk to her or so help me I'll..."

_"You'll what, try to stop me? You can't do that, Embry, for I am much stronger and more powerful than you are now. You're weak, spineless man, and that's how you'll always be for the rest of your life."_

_"Embry! Help me!"_

"Let me talk to her, now!" I heard the phone shuffle, and finally I heard her voice. "Rebecca, are you alright?"

_"I think so, is my baby okay?"_

"She's fine, she's with me. Listen Rebecca, everything's going to be alright. I promise you that I'm going to find you and bring you home. Everything is going to be alright, okay?"

_"I'm scared, Em."_ She cried out through the phone.

"I know, but know this...once you're back home, I'm going to marry you and make you and Kennedy my family. Nothing and no one, not even your ex-husband, will change my mind."

_"You want to marry me?"_

"Was there ever any doubt, Becks?"

She laughed and cried and said, _"I love you, so much. Please come find me, Embry. Please."_

I knew it wasn't a question, and I would never deny her anything. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know, and I will find you, and we will have our own happily ever after together: you, me, and Kennedy. Just think of that, and I will come and get you."

Suddenly, the phone went back to her ex-husband, who then said, _"If you want her to live, you have to face me first."_

"When and where?"

_"Vancouver is where we are and come tonight, alone. Just you and me, fighting for Rebecca. What do you say?"_

I didn't even have to think, so I said that I would be there, and hanged up. I turned to find Rachel and Jake standing by the door frame, and I knew that they heard and saw pretty much the entire thing. "Embry, don't do this. You'll get yourself killed by that psycho!" Jake said to me, while Rachel took Kennedy from me before anything else could happen. I guess I was trembling in anger after that phone call.

"You're not gonna stop me, and I will find her and bring her back. There's nothing you can do about it, Jake."

"At least let some of us go with you for back-up. Look, I'm sorry about what I said, and I shouldn't have taken it too far. You're my best friend, and who will eventually become my brother-in-law. I'm sorry, Embry."

"Embry, at least let Jake and Paul go with you? Maybe even Quil or Sam, too?" Rachel asked.

Looking between the two of them, I could see that they want to help, so soon enough, we'd devise a plan to save my future wife...from her psychotic ex-husband, who's now a vampire. God save us all!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've all had enjoyed it, and would like to read more of it soon. Please leave me a review, and thanks again!**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter, and although it's pretty short, I hope that you guys will enjoy the last chapter of the story that will be coming pretty soon! Thank you again, from Dreamcatcher94**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everyone, this is the final chapter of the story, which includes the epilogue as well. I thank you very much from the bottom of my heart for all the supports and how much you guys have enjoyed this! It has been a wonderful journey writing this story, and although I am sad about departing this one, at least there will be more other stories that either I am writing now or will write in the future.**

**Thank you again, and without further ado, here is the final chapter and the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does! I only own the plot to this story, that's it!**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_La Push, Washington_

_Winter 2005-Past_

_(Embry)_

I was running on all fours, heading toward the direction of where the love of my life was. I knew that I wasn't exactly alone, but in my mind I did feel that way, mainly because I was worried about Rebecca's safety. She means everything to me and to her daughter, and I will bring her back, not going out without a fight.

Once we had finally arrived to the abandoned warehouse that Rebecca's ex told me, I stormed in there in a fury, ready to meet my match. I didn't care about him being a vampire or even being human, but he's holding a woman, my imprint, captive, and I will fight for her until my heart gives out. Walking in, I saw Rebecca tied up to a chair with duct tape placed over her mouth, while her ex walked around her, taunting her. When I came into the light, he turned to me and gave me a sly smile. "Well, you did come, didn't you. I didn't think you would have the guts to do so."

"Let her go."

"Well, actually, I have a proposition for you. I can either give her to you and you hand over Kennedy, or I will take the both of them and never return. What's it gonna be?"

I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against a wall. "Neither, because you don't deserve either one of them. LET. HER GO. NOW!" I kept squeezing his throat, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, but I felt better about it.

"Or what?" Just like that, I started to attack him, making sure that I wouldn't put Rebecca into harms way. I think I even shifted and kept clawing and biting him, because I was angry. I didn't even noticed my other pack brothers come in and break Rebecca free, because I was too focused on killing him. I wasn't paying attention to anything until I saw Jacob and Sam in their wolf forms ordering for me to stop. Once I did, I felt a hand on my body, and my head turned to Rebecca, who then started crying, wrapping her arms around me as best she could. My body started to relax, to the point of me being back in my human self, though grant it that I was naked.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her with everything that I have, and I knew that she could tell how much I loved her and that I was sorry for being a bit late in time for saving her, but now that she was here in my arms, I refused to ever let her go. That is a promise that I am going to intend to keep with her for the rest of my life, until the day that I die.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_La Push, Washington _

_Fall 2014-Present_

_(Third Person)_

Once the mother had finished the story, all four of her children where asleep. She smiled at them, before moving all of them toward the pillow so that they could sleep more comfortably. Once they were all situated, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. While rummaging through the fridge, the front door opened, and she heard some footsteps. She smiled and immediately stopped what she was doing, and when she saw his face, a bright smile appeared on his face.

"It's very quiet in this house,"

"I know."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're taking a nap in our room, after I told them the story."

"'The story'?"

She nodded, then jumped into his arms. "Yes, _our story_."

He ran his fingers through her soft, black curls and kissed her lightly. "I hope you didn't tell them too much about our sexual escapades, did you?"

"Oh don't worry, I only said to them that we'd just hugged...if I did tell them about how the young ones were brought into the world, then they would definitely be scarred for life." She laughed, kissing him again.

"Y'know, that day when you were kidnapped, I nearly lost it. All I could think about that day was that I never got to tell you how much I love you and that I wanted to marry you right then and there."

"Well, you did propose about a month after the incident. But why didn't you do it that day?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't say yes, especially after what your ex did to you."

She rested her head on his chest and softly said, "Well, I would have said yes anyways, because I loved you too. You kept me grounded, especially when you discovered I had a daughter, and now, being married for such a long time, you've adopted her, and we have three children together, and everything is perfect."

He chuckled and kissed her once more, passionately this time, and whispered, "I love you, Rebecca Call."

"I love you too, Embry Black."

* * *

**I thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and support, and since this is the final chapter of the story, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Do you like it or hate it? Was there something that I could've done better, or what I should change about my writing to improve it for future stories? I would love to hear what you say, and at least so that I could understand it and see what you guys see, and maybe change it for the better. Thank you again, and happy reading to everyone here on fanfiction, from Dreamcatcher94**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please read, very important!**

* * *

Author Note to all of my fellow readers and writers on this website:

Well, I do have to say that with school and work colliding a lot right now for me, and that I am also doing a field study at an elementary school closeby in order for me to go into teaching when I transfer after NOVA, that I may not always be on here as much as I would like to. I think I did mention this before, but at the moment the only available time that I have for the time being is every Saturdays and every other Sundays, with some hours available during the weekdays. Fridays are a definite no, because that's my field study day, and I would rather focus on working with children during that day before I have to work.

Hopefully, I will have some stories written up overtime, but there isn't a guarantee that they will all be written right away, so please keep that in mind.

Another thing for everyone to know, I am no longer allowing anonymous reviews anymore, because I have had too many insults, and if I still receive insults from people with accounts on here about my writing, then I will either block them or I will stop writing on here for good. I have every right to be angry, and those of you that keep doing these kinds of things to people going through similar situations where they have to delete their stories because it's not good enough just like I have, then that is on you to fess up and at least apologize for shooting down someone's talent.

Anyways, past that note, I do have some things to say about the stories. First and foremost, "Mending Hearts" is now completed! Although it was a very short story, I have enjoyed writing it very much and thank those whom have supported me through that journey!

"My Better Half," we had left off as to where Embry and Angela have reunited after spending a year apart and are now trying for another child. As for the part of the story line as to having some weird magic happening in the world, don't worry about it because I have a reason behind it. Now, as for Embry and Angela, they will have a lot of ups and downs, but nothing that they can't handle. They will be having some more children, but one of them won't _biologically_ be theirs (you will find out more about that in a few chapters from now). After their _last one(s)_ is born, I will be giving them another blessed present for them...which might result in a large cake and a huge celebration. As for the one that follows this book, "My Breath, My Life" will be ending in about a few chapters after the one that I am working on right now. So far, Leah and Matt are engaged, but everyone will soon see what will happen to the couple, because there is one more thing that will make or break them. After I finish "My Breath, My Life," I will then go into Seth and Jessica's imprinting story and once I finish that one, then it'll be Brady and then Collin, and that's it for the following stories of the greatest one I have ever written by far.

"Twenty Years," well so far, I have written about the wolf pack members, all but one...which is a special chapter for me because everyone will be shock about what's going on in Collin's life after spending twenty years away from his hometown in La Push. I am working on it, but I will not say any spoilers about how Collin is doing until it is posted. After that, the story will begin, and yes, there will be a whole lot of drama. I have mentioned from the beginning that there will be a beloved character that will die, and some of you have guessed who it is and they weren't exactly correct. I will say that this character is very beloved by the pack, that the death will rock the entire tribe...and the timeframe of this story is going to be almost close to, let's say, beginning of October to the end of December maybe.

In the newest story that I have written, "The Women Who Wages War," so far we are in chapter two with Jacob, Prince of England, finding a steaming interest in the beautiful and vivacious Princess of France named Renesmee. Obviously, Jacob and Renesmee will be an ideal couple during the time period that I have placed them in, thanks to the inspiration of The Cousin's War novel collection written by Philippa Gregory as I have made a whole lot of tweaking and created this as an original yet compelling story, I think...no...I know that this story will be a huge hit! There will be battles, bloodshed, adventure, castles, and of course like all of my other stories so far, romance. This story will revolve around four powerful kingdoms, all were fine until Jacob and Renesmee marries and becomes rulers of a kingdom that has been a rival of Renesmee's native kingdom for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. I do hope that some of my readers from other stories that I have written would check it out and at least give me some pointers as to what they would like to see for the future chapters of this story...and I think I might have to make it rated M, but when the story becomes that way, I will do so.

As for the announcement about The Rose Saga collection, so far, I am having some back luck with writing each of the fairy tales that I have listed for everyone that I would be doing into a modern-day one that would be enjoyable and would be a great one to possibly publish. If anyone has an opinion about it, please tell me what I should do or shouldn't do, and maybe I can fix it better so that I can write it and have it published in no time.

And of course, I have posted something about writing "The Bachelor/Ready for Love" stories, and so far, I haven't even gotten the chance to start either one of them. Why is that...is because I have asked for thirty submissions for The Bachelor story, and I only have twenty-eight submissions. No one has sent anything to me lately, and no one has told me about the other story Ready for Love, as to who they want the three male stars that would have women compete for respectively. I will not write anything for any of those two stories until those requirements are fulfilled.

Now that that's taken care of, everything has been said or needed to be said. If you have any questions about any of my stories, or give me some pointers for one of them, please let me know, because it helps me become a better writer with some critiques, grammar wise...and not insulting ones. Thank you very much and happy reading to everyone, from Dreamcatcher94

* * *

**Please read, very important!**


End file.
